Imperfect Cell vs Alucard
Description Team Four Star Battle! Which character voiced by Takahata101 will win? The one who drinks people? Or the fuckmothering vampire? Only in the ring, you'll find out! MELEE! During a night, Imperfect Cell destroys another city. He's about to leave when Alucard arrives in a taxi...for some reason. When he comes out of the vehicle, the camera shows a dead taxi driver and has a bite mark on his neck. Cell: Oh ho ho ho! Who do we have here? Carmen Sandiego? Alucard: That's rich, coming from a guy who looks like that thing Police Girl keeps in her drawer. Cell: *chuckles* I like you. Say, do me a solid and stand still. I'm about to kill you. Alucard: Oh really? Well, if you ask me, I'd rather back off, because you have no idea who you're messing with... Also because my lady boss doesn't want me to screw up so just stand still and it'll be over quick. Cell: Bitch. I drink people. Alucard: Bitch! I eat people! (cue Bullet) NOBODY BLINK! 'FIGHT!' Alucard takes out his guns and shoots down Cell, but he simply dodges each and every one of them. Cell then teleports behind Alucard and kicks him away, causing Alucard to get thrown off, but he lands on his feet. Alucard: Ooooh, nice moves, Karate Man. Can I call you Karate Man, Karate Man? Cell: Call me Mister Sandman. Alucard: Why would I...? Cell: Because here's dust in your eye! Cell uses a Solar Flare that blinds Alucard. Cell then performs a quick combo on Alucard. Alucard recovers and fires more bullets at Cell. 50 seconds Cell deflects them all, but then, Alucard is now in front of him and Alucard a gun kata combo at Cell and ends the onslaught with a kick to the face that sends Cell flying. Cell recovers by floating in the air. Alucard: If I knew bullets weren't gonna work on you, I should've brought Police Girl's cannon. Bitches love cannons. Cell: Oh, I agree. In fact, let me show my own cannon. Cell begins charging an attack. Cell: How's your Japanese? Alucard: I learned quite a lot of words. Why? 40 seconds Cell: Translate this! Makankōsappō! Cell fires the attack, but Alucard backflips and dodges it. Alucard: Isn't that Japanese for Special Beam Canno-- Oooooh. I get it. Clever! You cheeky dick waffle. Why don't you try that again? Cell: Bitch, I do what I want!!! Alucard then begins shooting at Cell more, who flies at Alucard and does several combos, but just as he's about to deliver an uppercut, Alucard managed to break his combo and counters Cell with a combo of his own. After a long melee combat, both fighters jump away from each other. Cell then prepares another attack. Cell: Galick Gun...Fire! 30 seconds Cell fires the attack and manages to create a big explosion. However, when the smoke clears, Alucard is nowhere to be found... Alucard: Shame on you... You activated my Alu-card. ...except behind Cell. Alucard used Restriction Level One. He then creates a giant mouth and it begins to bite on to Cell then throws him into some buildings. In the process, Alucard managed to removes Cell's tail. Cell screams like a girl in pain. Alucard: What's wrong, Bug Man?! You were talking all that good shit a second ago, then the ripped off your tail!!! Cell: Do you have any idea, how hard it is... to regrow my tail...! 20 seconds Alucard: *laughs* What's wrong? Just grow back your tail...! Cell: Boop. Alucard: Boop-what? Cell's tail grows back. Alucard: ...Oh...Errors have been made. Cell and Alucard then begin fighting again in close combat. However, it ends when Cell managed to punch down Alucard into the ground. Cell: Any last words? Alucard: Fuck you... That's what... Cell: Well said. Good game. 10 seconds Cell flies up and does another Solar Flare, which blinds Alucard again. Cell then begins charging one final attack. Cell: Ka... Alucard: Usually I knew how this song and dance goes...But shit, I'm unlucky today. Cell: ...Me... Alucard: Is this karma for threatening the Pope? Cell: ...Ha...Me... Alucard stands up but can't see anything due to the Solar Flare earlier. Cell: HAAAAA!!! Cell fires his Kamehameha, which completely destroys the whole valley and Alucatd, himself. K.O. Cell flies down and dusts his hands. Cell: Well, that went well...Now that I think about it, his voice kinda sounded cool...Wish I can have his voice whem I evolve...Ah well. Time to find my siblings. Cell teleports away. Results This melee's winner is... Cell Category:Tierhalibelbrylle Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music